


I'll Put My Future In You

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Fíli, Fluff, Kissing, More tags and characters to come as it goes, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby feels, fem!Fili - Freeform, money is tight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Fili are young and in love, living in a tiny flat in the city and saving up for a wedding that will hopefully happen sometime in the near future. </p>
<p>One evening Fili comes home from an afternoon out with her mother and brings along news that will change both of their lives in a very big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenlionprince (fility)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goldenlionprince+%28fility%29).



> This is my first time writing fem!Fili so try not to judge me too harshly. My very bestest friend and partner in crime Lina gave me this idea and then it grew bigger and bigger and now I have about 12 chapters written so I hope to be able to update every week :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

The door opens down the hall but Bard doesn't look up, piles of receipts and bills spread out across the worn kitchen table. He's been working on their budgeting for the past two hours and making a chart in the special planner Fili had bought the other day to keep track of spending and expenses. 

Looking at an online bank statement Bard fills in one of the columns as he hears Fili dropping keys into the bowl by the door. A few moments later the blonde appears in the doorway, unbuttoning her coat. 

"How was dinner with your mum?" Bard asks, penciling in a few more numbers before looking over the rim of his glasses at his girlfriend. Fili looks a bit pale and her cheeks are red from walking a few blocks from the subway station to their flat in the cold. 

Setting his pencil down Bard gets up and walks over, taking her coat and hanging it up by the back door. Glancing out the little window he sees a light snow falling on their small garden. 

"Dinner was good. I didn't eat much, just a grilled cheese with pickles." Fili glances at the expense sheet, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, I had a sandwich earlier." Turning from the window Bard walks back to Fili and wraps her in his arms. "Do you want me to run a bath?" He asks, feeling her shiver despite the thick sweater she wears. He presses a kiss to her blonde curls, damp from melted snow. 

"No, not yet." Wrapping her arms around Bard Fili slips her hands beneath his shirt to warm them on his skin. Bard doesn't flinch at the chill, so used to Fili doing this when she's cold. 

They stay like that a long while before Bard walks them to the table and sits back down, pulling Fili into his lap. "Is something wrong?" He murmurs, tucking a stray curl that's escaped a braid behind Fili's ear. "Do you want a coffee?"

Blue eyes stare at the papers laid out across the table and Fili shakes her head. "I didn't just go to dinner with my mum," she says softly, leaning back against Bard's chest. 

Bard hums. It's not unusual for Fili and her mum to stop into a store or go on a little unplanned adventure. "Did you buy something nice? Or visit the park? I'm sorry I couldn't meet you there like we planned yesterday."

He had gotten caught up at work when his coworker hadn't shown up and had to stay a few extra hours, cancelling their date. 

"No, we didn't go to the park. And I told you I didn't mind staying home, it was nice to curl up by the heater and read." 

It had been a nice way to spend the late afternoon, especially since she hadn't been feeling well that morning. Covering herself in blankets and getting pretty far along in her library book had been nice, even if the flat was cold when she had to slip from the warm cocoon to go to the bathroom or get a tea refill.

Fili turns in Bard's lap to sit sideways, resting her head on his shoulder. Bard wraps his arms around Fili's middle and holds her, waiting for her to continue. "We went to the doctor."

Bard's brow dips in confusion. "Is your mum okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay," Fili says, fingers tracing along Bard's absently. "It wasn't her appointment."

Tightening his arms around Fili's middle Bard tilts his head to look at her face. "Was it about you being sick the past few days? I know you said Kili had the flu last week, is that what it is?"

When Fili looks at the expenses again Bard lifts a hand to turn her chin so she'll look at him. "Don't worry about those. Your health is in the budget, you know that."

Biting her lip Fili takes Bard's hand and places it back over her stomach. "What if it's not just my health?" She says in a whisper. 

Bard tenses as he processes the words. Fili's hand feels so small over his own, pressing them gently against her stomach and the child that grows within.

Their child.

"You're..." Bard looks at Fili and she nods, clearly worried. Their flat is tiny and has it's flaws, like faulty heating sometimes and leaky pipes. Bard makes enough money for the rent and most bills at his construction job and Fili covers the rest with small articles in the local newspaper and part-time work at the bookshop down the street, but they don't have a lot of extra money lying around. 

What they do have saved is for a wedding, nothing big but maybe a nice dinner afterwards in the restaurant they met at with close friends and family. 

A baby would change their plans, and not just a few of them. 

"Say something," Fili pleads in a whisper, worry in her voice. 

Bard wants to kick himself. Pressing his hand a bit more firmly over her stomach he grins. "Our baby. We're having a baby." Fili nods, still a bit wary. Bard rids her of her nervousness when he laughs happily, kissing her cheek and nose, anything he can. "We're going to be parents," he says excitedly, pulling a smile from Fili.

The idea of being a parent is something he's always held high in his life goals. He and Fili had talked about it before, only a few times and with the same ideas of starting a family when they were married and financially ready to give their baby the best. 

Having a child now isn't something that either of them would have guessed for their next big expense and they have a lot to think about and go over but Bard can't help but be happy, accepting this little miracle immediately. "I'm going to be a dad."

Fili smiles and wraps an arm around Bard's shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. "You'll be the best dad," she says in agreement, rubbing her nose against Bard's when he turns to her. 

"And you'll be the best mum," he says without having to think twice. His hand rests over her middle and he leans in for a kiss, slow and sweet. "We're going to love our baby so much," he murmurs. "We're going to have the best baby in the world."

That makes Fili laugh a bit and she hugs Bard, kissing his scruffy cheek. He holds her tight and after a while she rests her head on his shoulder as she speaks. "Are you sure you're not upset? I know we didn't plan for a baby yet, we're not married and money is a bit tight—“

"We'll make it work." There's no room for argument in Bard's voice. Picking up Fili's hand he kisses the back of it. "We can do this, I know we can." Turning to look at Fili Bard's gaze reassures her all the more. "I love you and I'll do anything for you and the baby. Anything."

Tears well in the corners of Fili's eyes and she buries her face in Bard's neck, smiling. "I love you, too," she says, carding her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "Always."

"Always and forever," Bard smiles, pulling her even closer and resting a hand over her belly once more. 

He can't keep the smile from his lips and later on he'll still be smiling as they whisper details about how the baby will look (Bard's hair but Fili's curls, blue eyes) and act (stubborn like Fili but selfless like the both of them) while lying in bed, wrapped in sheets and heavy blankets to fight off the chill but being happy and content in their own little world. 


	2. morning sickness and the library

At the beginning of the fifth week Fili begins waking to morning sickness. It seems to come over her before she even wakes up, so there's little time between opening her eyes for the first time and rushing to the bathroom. 

Bard does his best to help, groggily sitting on the edge of the tub and holding Fili's hair back as she dry heaves into the toilet. At one point he tries to suggest Fili eating something, which only earns him a swift fist to his crotch without Fili even lifting her head from where she's leaning over the toilet. 

After that Bard knows to keep his mouth shut and instead learns to braid so he can help keep Fili's hair back. The braid he learns isn't fancy but with a bit of practice he learns to do it swiftly and neatly.

It becomes almost a ritual, Bard laying their fluffiest towel on the floor in front of the toilet before bed so it doesn't hurt Fili's knees as much as the tile would. He also keeps a clean washcloth on the side of the sink to wet and hand to Fili between bouts of sickness, as well as a spare t-shirt below the sink in case she needs to change.

On one of the easier mornings Bard has just finished braiding Fili's hair as the sun rises above the city. She leans her forehead on the side of the bathtub and after rinsing the washcloth in cool water Bard sets it on the ledge next to her. 

“Feeling okay?” 

Fili hums without opening her eyes. “I just need a few minutes.” She takes the washcloth and swipes it over her face.

“Take all the minutes you need.” Grabbing his flannel robe from the back of the door Bard drapes it over Fili's shoulders loosely and presses a kiss to her hair. “I'm going to make some toast.”

“Bleh.”

Bard laughs and smoothes a few stray hairs back behind Fili's ear and straightens up. He slips out the door and leaves Fili to cool herself on the tub with the warmth of the flannel on her chilled skin.

After a while the nausea passes and Fili gets herself ready slowly before making her way out to the kitchen. Bard has the day off and when Fili appears in the doorway dressed warmly in jeans a thick sweater he looks up from his plate of toast. 

“I'd like to go to the library.” She's read a few chapters in a book or two at the bookshop but they're so expensive she couldn't bring herself to buy one. Fili walks over to the sink and pours herself a glass of water, leaning against the countertop. “If you don't have anything else planned.”

“Okay,” Bard says as he stuffs the last of his toast crust into his mouth. “We can do that, I'm all yours.” He's still wearing only his boxers but it won't take long to throw on some clothes. 

Fili smiles at him and leans in to kiss his cheek, brushing away a few crumbs. “Good boy.” Bard laughs and gets up, making his way down to the bedroom to change.

They bundle up and take the subway two stops to the public library. It's not very busy and Fili heads to the pregnancy section, Bard in tow. 

Hours seem to fly by as they pour over the books. There seems to be hundreds of them, everything from “ _Pregnancy For Dummies_ ” to a book about pregnancy diets. 

Fili feels a bit overwhelmed but when Bard slides a hand into hers and squeezes gently it doesn't seem so scary anymore. They sit on the floor for hours reading the books, Bard restocking the ones Fili frowns at and puts aside. 

“Look at this one,” the brunet says while sliding down to sit next to Fili. He shows her a page in the book. “It says 'At this stage your baby resembles a tadpole more than a human.' That's comforting, right?” 

Fili's nose wrinkles a bit. “That's...good.” She looks up at Bard and sees him smiling as he reads on. “You just referred to our baby as a tadpole. That would make me a frog.”

“And when I kiss you you became a princess.” Bumping his should against Fili's Bard turns his smile to her. “But it's very good. Because it also says that our little tadpole's heart is going to start beating this week.”

“Really?” A soft smile spreads on Fili's lips as she settles a hand on her stomach. “Well, that's not so bad then.”

Just watching the play of emotions on Fili's face Bard knows she's torn between imagining a tadpole inside of her and being excited about the baby's heartbeat. She seems to settle on excitement and Bard can't help but grin as he flips to the next page. “Uh oh.”

“Hmm?” Drumming her fingers over her sweater Fili looks at Bard. 

“Next week it says your nausea will really kick in and something as simple as a smell can set it off.” 

Fili's smile dips and she sighs, looking down at the book in her lap. “So much to look forward to.” 

Closing the book Bard sets it in their pile to check out. He takes Fili's hand and squeezes it gently, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “There is a lot to look forward to. Like feeling the baby kick for the first time or seeing its very first picture. And I know it seems like forever away right now but in eight months you'll be holding our baby in your arms. I think that's pretty amazing.”

Bard's words fill Fili with a rush of excitement and a bit of longing. There's still so much they'll both have to go through with the pregnancy but in the end they'll have something so special to show for it; a baby that they can take care of and watch grow up with endless opportunities and experiences. 

“I think it's amazing too.” Leaning into Bard Fili squeezes his hand. Turning her head up she smiles before Bard closes the space between them with a soft kiss.

They spend another twenty minutes deciding which books to get and in the end they check out the three that Fili thinks will be the most useful. Bard gets the one that breaks everything down week by week and Fili has to steal it from his hands as he continues to reads after the others are packed up. 

Once everything is packed into Bard's backpack they head out into the lightly falling snow hand in hand. Turning his attention to Fili Bard watches the yarn ball on the top of her hat bounce as they walk. “Do you want to go get something warm to drink? Maybe some soup?”

“Hmm, that sounds good.” Fili leans into Bard's side to soak up what little warmth she can, Bard leading them to a little café with a fireplace and cozy chairs.

Hanging up their coats he follows Fili to an empty table by the fireplace. Once they decide on what to get Bard goes to the counter and places the order, flopping down in the chair across from Fili with a number card and the drink cup of lemonade they'll share. 

Wiggling the plastic card he sets it on the table between them. “Lucky number twenty-six.” 

“Your lucky number is sixteen,” Fili reminds him with a grin. 

Leaning back in his chair Bard glances around the cafe before looking at Fili. “Well yours is ten so if we just add them ...tada.” 

Fili's laughter pulls a smile to Bard's lips and he rests his elbow on the table, chin propped on his hand as he watches Fili. They call order number twenty-four and Bard ignores it. “Want to read more of the books while we wait?”

Shaking her head Fili pulls the drink cup closer and plays with the straw. “We still have to tell your mum,” she says after a while, not looking up from the cup. “My family knows but we haven't told yours.”

Bard shrugs his shoulders. “Whenever you're ready.” When Fili looks up at him he slides a hand across the table to pull the drink cup from her grip. “We can call her when you're ready to. I don't want to rush you.”

“But—”

The brunet interrupts Fili with a shake of his head but before he can comment their order number is called. “We can talk more about it later,” he promises before grabbing the number card and going up to get their food. 

Fili plays with the straw of the cup as she waits for Bard to return. Calling his mother with the news shouldn't be too bad but it’s still a pretty big deal.

Returning to the table with a tray of food Bard slides Fili’s bowl in front of her and places the basket of bread between their meals. The soup is steaming and smells heavenly, Bard stirring his around to help it cool.

“Looks amazing,” he says while reaching for a piece of thick bread.

Fili takes her spoon and stirs the soup, stomach rumbling softly. A light blush spreads on her cheeks and she lifts the spoon, blowing on it softly to help cool the soup down.

Since she hasn't eaten anything yet today the soup sounds like it will be extra delicious and after popping the first bite into her mouth Fili hums happily. She reaches for a piece of bread and pulls out the soft inside to drop into the soup and then scoop up quickly with her spoon.

Bard watches her with a fond smile, shaking his head

The fireplace next to them crackles softly and gives off extra warmth as they eat. After a while they decide on calling Bard’s mother the next day when Bard gets home from work. Fili only has to go into the bookshop for a few hours and will be home with plenty of time to get herself ready for the call.

After both their bowls are swiped clean Bard carries the tray back up to the station by the kitchen and Fili finishes off the lemonade while looking out the window and enjoying the fireplace a bit longer.

When Bard comes back he sets a small plate in front of Fili before sliding back into his seat. “Dessert for my frog princess.”

The flaky pastry looks delicious and Fili smiles despite being called a frog. “If you hadn’t just called me a frog I might have shared,” she teases back. Picking the pastry up she takes a bite and hums at the maple flavour.

“I also called you a princess,” Bard points out. He opens his mouth when Fili tears off a piece of pastry and offers it to him. He waves off another bite and leans back in the chair to watch her finish the treat.

Fili licks the glaze from her fingertips and Bard smiles. “Good?”

“Very good,” she nods, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek. “But I think now I need a nap.”

“Not right here at the café, I hope,” Bard chuckles, sliding the chair back and getting to his feet. He goes to grab their coats and cocks his head to the side in question when he finds Fili still sitting when he returns.

“The fire is nicely warm, I think I could fall asleep here,” she says with a little nod, laughing when Bard tosses her coat over her head. “You’ve messed up my hair,” Fili complains with a smile, standing up to slide her coat on.

Bard takes a step closer and settles her hat on her head. “Here you go.” Straightening the knitted hat a bit to cover the top of Fili's ears better Bard flicks the ball of poofy yarn on top. “Much better.”

Reaching up Fili catches his hand and laces their fingers with a smile. “What would I do without you?”

Letting himself be led through the café Bard grins. “Catch a cold, probably.”

“And I’d be so lost without you.” Fili laughs as they step out into the chilly winter air, leaning into Bard as they make their way down the street. The streetlamps cast a golden glow across the sidewalk and Fili’s hat bounces with each step until they disappear into the subway station for the ride home.

 


	3. dinner and bets

Bard comes home one evening to find Fili standing at the stove, sautéing a pan of chicken and vegetables. She's humming to herself and her hair is pinned in a bun with two pencils, a few stray curls brushing her cheeks and neck when she bobs her head. 

Leaning in the doorway Bard watches her for a few moments. They had gone to their first doctor appointment together last week and learned that the baby was healthy and growing on schedule so far. The doctor had given Fili vitamins, a list of home remedies for morning sickness and a few other things that might come up during the pregnancy. It had been a lot to take in but Fili nodded and asked a few questions, taking everything in stride. 

Bard knows she'll be a wonderful mother in the same way he knows she's a wonderful person. 

"Hey," he smiles, pushing away from the doorframe and walking over to her. "Dinner smells delicious."

"It's not done yet so don't even think of trying to snatch a bite." Leaning into Bard's chest Fili turns her head and grins up at him. "Welcome home. How was work?" 

"Not too bad today." Bard wraps his arms around Fili's middle, hands spanning across her flat belly. "How was the bookshop?"

"Busy, but not in a bad way. It made the time go faster." Turning back to the pan Fili stirs the food around. Without leaving Bard's embrace she reaches for the open packet of sauce on the counter and dumps it into the pan. Bard hums and sets his chin on her shoulder to watch. 

Stirring the food a bit more Fili lowers the heat and places a lid on the pan to let it cook a while longer and absorb the flavours. When Bard leans back she turns in his arms, lifting her hands to wrap around his neck. Rocking up on her toes Fili tilts her head and kisses Bard softly, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans. 

They make out like teenagers for a while until Bard slides his hands down the back of Fili's thighs and lifts her up onto the countertop. She laughs and traps him close with her legs, looking at the brunet with bright eyes and slightly swollen lips. "Heathen."

Bard has never seen anything more beautiful than the way Fili looks at him now. "Guilty as charged." She grins and cards a hand through his hair to push it back, tugging lightly at the strands. 

Leaning in Bard buries his face in her neck and sighs. Fili laughs, kissing his head. "Your beard tickles."

Grinning against her skin Bard nods his head to rub his cheek along her neck, soaking in the laughter that fills the small kitchen. Fili tugs at his hair and he tilts his head back, meeting her for a kiss. 

After a few moments of kissing and talking about work Fili pats Bard's shoulders and he steps back. "Can you grab the plates?" Moving the pan off the heat Fili removes the lid as Bard sets two plates on the counter. 

"Do you want juice or water?" Bard walks to the refrigerator and looks inside. 

"Juice is fine," Fili says while spooning two big helpings onto the plates. As Bard pours the drinks she grabs them each a fork and carries the plates to the living room. 

They settle on the couch, Fili leaning against the arm on one side with her feet tucked under Bard's thigh. Bard sets the drinks on the coffee table and spreads a blanket over Fili's lap to keep her warm. "Thanks," she says with a smile, scooping up some vegetables. 

Bard stabs a piece of chicken with his fork. "How's Fili Junior today?" He pops it into his mouth. 

Rolling her eyes Fili chews her broccoli. "I told you we’re not calling the baby that. We don't even know if it's a girl or boy."

"I already made a bet down at work that it's a girl. The guys are split pretty evenly on it." 

"You're betting on our baby's gender?" Fili shakes her head, a little smile on her lips. "You guys are unbelievable."

"Kili thinks it will be a boy," Bard puts in and laughs when the chicken drops from Fili's fork.  

"My own brother," she groans. Scooping the chicken back up she pops it into her mouth.  

Bard grins and they fall into a comfortable silence while eating. Once he finishes his meal Bard sets his plate down on the table and grabs his glass of juice, handing Fili hers. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Healthy." Fili stares into her juice and slides a finger along the rim of the glass. "I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy." 

Scooting closer Bard sets Fili's almost empty plate and glass on the table by his own. "I’ll be happy no matter what." Holding out his arms Bard smiles when Fili crawls into them, tucking her head beneath this chin. "The baby will be healthy, you don't have to worry. We have regular checkup appointments scheduled and we can always call the doctor with questions. Or your mum, she had two kids of her own." Kissing Fili's curls Bard tugs at the blanket and wraps them up. 

"Yeah, you're right," Fili murmurs, a hand settled on her stomach.  

Bard grins. "I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"I said 'you're right.'" 

"I know, you just never say that so I wanted to hear it again."

Fili huffs and leans back, punching Bard in the shoulder. He laughs and grabs her wrist, reeling her in for a kiss. 

"You're impossible," Fili murmurs against his lips. 

Bard smiles, pulling back a bit and kissing Fili's cheek. "Impossibly in love with you."

Humming softly Fili leans into Bard's warmth and closes her eyes. “Cheesy.”

Kissing Fili's head gently Bard relaxes back into the couch, looking out the window and watching the snow fall softly in the light from the street lamps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here if you need me :) - [clicky clicky.](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/)


End file.
